Slayers
by MissSperandelli
Summary: Um erro e ela não estava mais lá. Um descuido e ela desaparecera de sua vida. Em sete anos a mágoa e a culpa permaneceram, mas era era apenas questão de tempo para que tudo mudasse. Para que o destino fizesse algo para os unir novamente.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Deveria estar chovendo. Sim, aquele seria o cenário perfeito para triste cena que se desenrolava no cemitério de Magnólia. A perda de uma amiga tão querida e que trazia alegria a guilda deveria ser acompanhada por finos fios de água que cairiam do céu para disfarçar as lágrimas incessantes que caiam dos rostos de todos os companheiros da Fairy Tail. No entanto o céu estava límpido, sem nuvens, e com o Sol brilhando majestosamente sobre a cabeça de todos.

Aquilo parecia ser um presente de despedida para Lucy Heartfilia, pois ela adorava o dia claro, era onde seus sorrisos pareciam mais brilhantes e seu humor mais contagiante. Mas não haveria mais os sorrisos, as broncas de invasão em seu apartamento ou as tentativas de sedução de sua parte.

Apesar do calor, Natsu estava com frio, algo inacreditável para o Dragon Slayer do fogo. Era o frio da solidão e da impotência, pois ele não pudera fazer nada para salvar a vida da amiga, ele não estava lá. Ele havia a deixado, prometido que voltaria, mas havia a esquecido no calor da batalha. Quando percebera, quando notara a falta dela a sua volta, a notícia veio. Lucy havia morrido, se transformado em um brilho estrelar e seu corpo se desfeito para sempre.

Não havia corpo para ser enterrado e como teria? Ela provavelmente havia sido levada pelos seus amados espíritos estelares e se juntado a eles. Por isso havia apenas uma lápide vazia, semelhante a da mãe dela, representando a imagem que Lucy era para todos na Fairy Tail: um anjo.

Natsu sentia uma raiva latente dentro de si, por isso estava afastado de todos naquele lugar. Ele queria gritar, dizer que ela não estava morta, que não poderia estar, queria quebrar algo, matar... Para depois chorar tudo aquilo que estava acumulado dentro de si. Sentia-se um dos piores companheiros, sem a capacidade de cuidar de ninguém, havia primeiro perdido Lisanna e agora Lucy. Quem mais pereceria naquela guerra que se chamava vida?

Por agora tudo o que ele poderia fazer era permanecer ao fundo daquela pequena multidão, escutando as palavras de Makarov sobre Lucy e escutar os choros silenciosos daqueles que a amavam, que a conheciam bem. Que bem a morte poderia fazer as pessoas se só trazia tristeza àqueles que permaneciam vivos?

Lucy era ainda muito nova, tinha sonhos a se realizar e simplesmente tudo acabara.

Natsu não sabia mais como seria mais sua vida sem a loira estranha. Sentia mais a falta dela do que pensava que sentiria. Na verdade nunca cogitou a possibilidade que um dia ela morreria. Para ele Lucy era imortal, nunca o deixaria. Mas aquele anjo que representava sua lápida zombava dele, dizendo que seus desejos não passavam daquilo: desejos, e que aquele nunca iria se realizar.

* * *

**N/a: **Olá :D

É minha primeira fic no site, mas não é a minha primeira na minha vida, logo digo, hehe. A idéia dela veio do nada na minha cabeça, nem lembro quando ou como, mas simplesmente achei interessante e resolvi tentar.  
Eu fiquei na cabeça a idéia da morte da Lucy depois que li que talvez ela morresse na fase dos jogos mágicos, mas isso só seria uma hipótese, NÃO É SPOILER! Então resolvei passar pro papel e ai está o prólogo :D

espero que gostem e que comentem para que eu saiba se eu posso continuar a escrever e a postar, né? hehe

bjus.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas sim a Hiro Mashima. E essa história foi apenas escrito para entretenimento do público e por satisfação pessoal ^^_

* * *

**Capitulo um – quando o trabalho chama**

Fairy Tail nunca esteve tão diferente. Em sete anos passados desde a derrota de Grimoire Heart o clima de seriedade era mais predominante na guilda. Ainda havia as diversões e as brigas, mas o ar estava diferente naqueles anos, pelo menos era o ponto de vista de Levy Mcgarden.

Para ela os magos na Fairy Tail haviam mudado desde a morte de Lucy. Ela mesma ainda sofria pela morte da amiga, mas havia seguido em frente, continuado com as missões e chorado menos, só que ainda tendo a imagem da maga estrelar em sua mente. Porém havia pessoas que ela duvidava que retornassem ao normal.

A principal delas havia acabado de entrar pela porta da guilda, depois de ter terminado mais um trabalho. Natsu Dragneel continuava sempre sorridente e comprando brigas com Gray, mas Levy conseguia enxergar nos olhos dele uma opacidade que não existia há sete anos. Ele ainda sentia a perda de Lucy, ele ainda carregava aquela culpa infundada dentro do peito.

Ela ainda se lembrava de seis anos trás, quando todos se lembraram de quando Lisanna, que antes estava sendo considerada morta, fora encontrada na dimensão de Edolas. Ela nunca havia visto Natsu tão esperançoso, na expectativa de saber que sua amiga estava lá também, mas depois que ele voltara de sua viagem da procura de alguém que pudesse o conduzir a Edolas, Natsu simplesmente dissera que Lucy finalmente se encontrou com seus espíritos. Ou seja, ela nunca voltaria.

- Levy. – ela escutara uma voz forte atrás dela e seu corpo automaticamente se tornara mais leve. Quando se virou e se deparou com Gajeel as suas costas de braços cruzados, com a expressão de desagrado, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Gajeel. – disse timidamente. Fazia uns bons meses em que eles estavam naquela troca de palavras curtas e longos olhares, como se fossem singelos flertes aos olhos dela. Mas que muitas vezes ele aparecia um pouco irritado perto dela, e era em sua maioria quando ela olhava atentamente em direção a qualquer homem da guilda, mesmo ela realmente não estar olhando, mas sim divagando em pensamentos – Como está?

- Divagando novamente? – ele perguntara mais como um desafio, em vista que provavelmente ele a vira olhando para Natsu há poucos segundos. Ela apenas se limitou em acenar com a cabeça, se levantando e ficando de frente a ele.

Apesar dos anos terem passado e ela ter se tornado uma jovem mulher, ela ainda era consideravelmente mais baixa que ele, o que a fazia sempre se sentir frágil diante ao Dragon slayer de ferro. Mas não era aquilo que a fazia sempre ficar vermelha quando se aproximavam, era sua falta de experiência no assunto que a fazia tremer ligeiramente. Seu corpo sempre a conduzia para mais perto, mas tratava quando contato ficava restrito, ela tinha medo de decepcionar. Na realidade ela queria ser como Juvia, que não tinha medo de se aproximar de Gray, de deixar claros seus sentimentos pelo mago do gelo. Ela queria ser menos receosa e dizer o que sentia a Gajeel.

Levy ergueu o olhar, mas o mago não o devolveu, parecia que algo estava o chamando a atenção e ela olhou na mesma direção. Com o cenho enrugado, ela via Natsu, Gray e Erza na frente do mestre Makarov em uma conversa que parecia ser extremamente importante para poder capturar o interesse de Gajeel também.

A maga de cabelos azulados queria ter uma audição tão boa quanto a de Gajeel para poder saber o que se passava lá e para saber o motivo da seriedade da situação, pois até Mirajane,que sempre era sorridente, estava com uma expressão determinada no olhar quando escutava a conversa também.

- Um assassino na cidade de Menphis? Não era aquela cidade que se vangloriava por ser tranquila e sua guarda ter força para acabar com qualquer arruaceiro? – Gray achava estranha aquela informação, era como se o perfil da cidade não se encaixasse no perfil do trabalho.

Menphis já fora o ponto central de encontros de guildas das trevas e magos assassinos independentes, mas desde que uma guarda militar de peso fora transferida para lá e com ajuda de diversos magos de guildas, conseguiram limpar a cidade e transformá-la em um grande centro de turismo e um dito ótimo lugar para se viver. Mas diante aos fatos apontados naquele momento, parecia que o mal estava querendo tomar o controle da cidade novamente, deixando os cidadãos em pânico.

- Não entendo, mestre. Me parece um simples trabalho de captura de um assassino. – Erza estava com o cenho enrugado, não era normal o mestre chamar o trio pra falar sobre um trabalho. Quando isso ocorria era por relacionar o destino do mundo.

- Por enquanto é isto que me foi passado, se a situação for mais séria do que o esperado vamos ter que juntar mais dos nossos para deter o que quer que seja. – outro ponto que era muito estranho, era que em todo o momento Makarov estava sério, o que mostrava o quão importante era aquilo.

- Vamos então! – Natsu se prontificou entusiasmado – Já estou animado. – sorriu de lado e Happy, que até então estava quieto no chão, prestando atenção na conversa, passou a planar no ar sobrevoando os magos.

- Aye, sir!

- Natsu. – Makarov o olhou em sinal de alerta – Não destrua nada, por favor. É só um trabalho de reconhecimento – o velho suspirou – Como se isso fosse adiantar algo, preciso me preparar para a notificação do conselho quando isso acontecer.

- É obvio que ele não vai cumprir isso. – Gray resmungou quando começaram a se afastar do mestre, indo e direção às mesas, antes que pudessem partir para a nova missão, precisavam repor um pouco as energias e se socializar com os outros membros da guilda, porque não poderiam simplesmente partir e esquecer que tinham amigos.

Sem saber o porquê exatamente, os olhos dele vasculharam todo o salão a procura de alguém que ele não vira se atirando em seus braços no momento em que colocara os pés na Fairy Tail. A primeiro momento ele pensava que Juvia não estava lá, que saíra para algum trabalho ou que estava caminhando pela cidade.

No entanto Juvia estava ali, sentada em uma mesa em uma conversa calorosa com Lisanna. Aquilo era definitivamente estranho, pois nos minutos em que ele esteve ali dentro ela poderia ter notado a presença dele, esquecido da conversa e ter ido até ele. Só que Juvia ainda parecia mais interessada em Lisanna, o que trouxe uma realidade estranha para ele.

Era uma rotina o _relacionamento _deles, como se pudesse chamar de relacionamento. Ele chegava, ela ia até ele interessada em qualquer coisa que tivesse a contar, às vezes ficava enciumada quando o via perto de alguma mulher e ele fingia não notar aquilo. Agora, aquela atitude dela fugia da rotina deles, na verdade ele não poderia reclamar de absolutamente nada, pois haviam ficados juntos apenas uma vez, e fora apenas na vez que o ciúmes havia despertado nele quando ela recebera um presente de Lyon. Depois ele entrara em conflito interno, não sabendo como poderia agir, se ela acharia que ali era a chave de começar algo com ele, mas Juvia continuou agindo como antes, então ele resolveu voltar a rotina anterior.

- Se está preocupado, vá falar com ela. – Gray escutou Erza lhe falar e se afastar. Natsu não estava perto deles, já estava sentado numa mesa, com uma dúzia de pratos flamejantes na sua frente com Wendy sentada ao seu lado.

Ele não estava preocupado, só não entendia aquela nova situação. Exatamente na mesma hora em que ele fora mandado para aquele trabalho estranho. Era como se... Sentisse falta de ver Juvia o rondar sempre animada, sempre interessada no que ele tinha a falar.

Sem dizer nada, ele saiu da guilda sob o olhar discreto de Juvia, que, no momento que Gray passou pela porta, suspirou cansada.

- Não disse que daria certo? – Lisanna sorriu confiante para ela – Só precisa tentar mais vezes.

- Juvia não tem certeza se está segura desse plano. – a maga da água mordeu a unha do polegar, tentada a seguir Gray naquele instante.

- Ficar seguindo Gray nunca ajudou você em nada. Se você demonstrar menos interesse ai ele vai notar mais você. – Lisanna estava convicta das suas palavras, principalmente quando segurou as mãos da amiga e olhou nos olhos dela – Juvia, se você o ama tem que ter paciência.

- Juvia sabe disso, mas o que Juvia não sabe é se vai conseguir fazer isso. – ela estava entristecida agora, queria ter corrido para os braços de Gray no momento em que ele entrou na Fairy Tail, mas Lisanna soube bem como segurá-la.

De algum modo ela achava que os outros membros da guilda também acharam estranho aquele comportamento dela, em vista que ela nunca deixaria Gray sair da guilda sem que tenha falado com ela, mas conseguiu resistir e continuaria assim se fosse a única maneira dele notar ela sem sua presença constante. Sim, iria continuar com o plano sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Ah, Natsu. – Wendy chamou a atenção do dragon slayer do fogo com certo receio, enquanto este tentava consumir o máximo de comida que conseguisse.

- O que foi? – perguntou com a boca um pouco cheia, recendo um olhar de horror de Charle, que intercalava o mesmo olhar entre ele e Happy, que também comia um peixe como se fosse a ultima refeição de sua vida.

A adolescente parecia receosa com o que tinha que falar e isso deixou Natsu um tanto quanto perturbado. Quando Wendy estava receosa com algo era porque era importante demais, mas ela não sabia como colocar em palavras o fato.

- Pode falar, Wendy. – ele sorriu encorajador, a garota havia se sentado ao lado dele no momento em que ele se sentara e permanecera calada até aquele momento, provavelmente estava se decidindo se falava algo ou não.

- É que... Charle... – a exceed branca arregalou um poucos os olhos já prevendo o que a amiga teria a dizer – Teve uma visão que... Bem, foi rápida, mas acho que você deve saber. – Natsu abandonou completamente o interesse pela refeição – Ela... Ela viu um dos espíritos da Lucy, o Loke. – o homem cerrou os punhos ao ouvir o nome – Parecia uma luta e a Virgo estava com ele também, não é Charle? – antes que ela pudesse olhar para a exceed, Natsu se pôs de pé, socando a mesa com força, quase a partindo em pedaços – Natsu! – o chamou, mas ele havia se afastado, saindo da guilda – Eu não deveria ter contado, não é?

- Não, um dia ele ia saber de qualquer maneira. – as visões da exceed sempre aconteciam e se estava ligado a guilda, então Natsu se veria frente a frente com os espíritos estelares de Lucy, mesmo ela não sendo mais a dona deles.

- Vai ser inevitável ele os encontrar, não é? – a exceed não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça, vendo Happy voar apressadamente atrás do amigo. Ela já tinha uma ideia de onde ele poderia estar se dirigindo naquele momento.

Happy estava agitado quando procurava por Natsu nas redondezas, o mago do fogo desaparecera de seu campo de visão no momento em que saíra da guilda, não dando chance para saber de seu paradeiro.

Era sempre assim quando qualquer coisa sobre Lucy era mencionada, Natsu ficava irritado ou quieto demais e acabava se afastando, para vagar pela cidade ou pela floresta, provavelmente remoendo uma culpa que ele sentia. Happy sabia há muito tempo que Natsu se sentia culpado pela morte de Lucy, ele sendo a pessoa que jurara protegê-la, deixou-a para trás nos braços do inimigo. Mas como ele poderia saber? Todos estavam ocupados demais tentando acabar com todos os membros da Grimoire Heart para notarem a falta da maga celestial.

Natsu havia confiado que Lucy ficaria bem naqueles minutos enquanto ele ajudava a recolher os feridos, mas acabou se enganando e reparando que ela não estava reunida no grupo quando estava exausto após a batalha contra Hades. Mas quando foram a sua procura não a encontraram, a notícia viera junto com o espírito da mestre Mavis, que aparecera para eles e informara sobre a grande perda para a Fairy Tail.

O choque havia sido completo, ninguém queria acreditar nas palavras do pequeno espírito da maga. Lucy não poderia ter morrido, nenhum membro da Fairy Tail poderia morrer. As buscas permaneceram por mais algum tempo, até que encontraram o corpo de Zancrow em uma parte da floresta, onde parecia ter tido uma grande luta. O local estava morto, assim com Zancrow, mostrando ser uma obra de Zeref. Mas aquilo não mostrava nada a eles sobre Lucy, até encontrarem pedaços da roupa que ela usava espalhados pelo local, além de respingos de sangue e vestígios da magia dela por quase toda a região.

Aquela pareceu a confirmação, a questão então foi o que realmente acontecera lá? Zancrow matara Lucy e depois foi morto por Zeref ou Zeref matara ambos? Happy só sabia que mesmo não sabendo a resposta, Natsu se sentia culpado de igual maneira, pois fora ele que derrotara Zancrow e o deixara vivo. Se ele tivesse o matado... Não, não seria o Natsu que Happy conhecia.

O Natsu que ele conhecia estava parado em frente à lápide de Lucy com o corpo tremendo levemente. O exceed azul sobrevoou o amigo e aterrissou em sua cabeça, olhando para o anjo que decorava o mausoléu. Happy achava que, se olhasse bastante para a figura angelical esculpida ali, poderia ver o rosto de Lucy.

- Happy... Você acha que ela está bem? – o homem perguntou e o exceed sentiu-se nostálgico. _"Será que ela está feliz?"_, foi o que ele havia o perguntado alguns dias depois do ocorrido na ilha Tenrou.

- Aye. – sorriu – Lucy deve estar num lugar bem bonito, com muitos peixes. – o dragon slayer sorriu – E deve estar sendo estranha como sempre.

Lucy nunca fora estranha era o que Natsu achava, ela só era diferente das pessoas que eles estavam acostumados a conviver. E ele gostava aquilo nela. O problema era que ele ainda não estava tão preparado para encarar novamente a realidade da morte dela. Lucy não estava ali, não a veria todos os dias na guilda e nem seria mais expulso do apartamento dela aos chutes, com aquilo ele poderia se acostumar, mas ver as mesmas entidades espirituais que ela tanto amava jurando proteger outra pessoa? Aquilo seria um soco no seu estômago, pois Loke, Virgo, Taurus... Todos os outros deveriam tê-la feito continuar viva e não jurar lealdade a outra pessoa quando sua antiga dona não estava mais ali.

- Vamos para casa, Happy.

- Aye, sir!

* * *

**N/a: **Eu sei, eu demorei séculos para atualizar a história, mas eu tenho uma explicação bem coerente: trabalhos na faculdade e tcc.

Sim, nas ultimas semanas eu estava atolada de coisas para fazer e super nervosa com a minha apresentação do tcc. Mas agora tudo está tranquilo e eu vou poder escrever com mais liberdade... Claro se a minha mente permitir e a inspiração não me abandone.

Eu queria agradecer o review que eu recebi, fiquei MUITO FELIZ quando o recebi. Amei saber que você gostou da história! ^^

E também obrigada aqueles que leram, gostaram, mas mesmo assim não mandaram qualquer review. Sabe, eu não mordo, podem me escrever alguma coisinha, me deixa contente! hehe

Bjus


	3. Chapter 2

_"Lucy-chan,_

_Espero que você esteja bem onde quer que esteja e que tenha um sorriso no rosto. _

_Não tenho muitas novidades para dizer sobre a Fairy Tail, tudo continua do jeito que estava, as brigas, os memorandos do conselho e união de todos. Sabe, eu não sei exatamente se todos estão felizes completamente. Você sabe... Todos que eram ligados a você, assim como eu, ainda sentem sua falta. Assim como sentiríamos de qualquer amigo. Você era importante, Lucy-chan, muito importante para todos._

_Hoje eu vi o seu time sair para mais um trabalho, eles mal haviam chego a guilda e o mestre já tinha os chamado para mais um. Dessa vez eu acredito que seja muito importante, só espero que eles voltem a salvo. Acho que você está pensando o mesmo, não é? Você sempre se preocupou com todos._

_Mas eles são fortes, muito fortes, ao ponto de não deixarem transparecer a dor que sentem por sua perda. Desde que você entrou na guilda tudo mudara, Erza ficara menos tensa, Natsu e Gray começaram a ser amigos de verdade, apesar das brigas, Cana resolvera seus problemas e por você ter entrado... Eu conheci... Ele._

_Se me visse agora você estaria sorrindo, acho que você está sorrindo agora. _

_Lucy-chan, eu não sei o que fazer em relação a ele, queria que você estivesse aqui para me dar um conselho._

_Sinto sua falta, Lucy-chan!_

_Por favor, volte para nós."_

Erza olhava inconformada para o estado de Natsu dentro do trem, ele estava jogado no banco mais pálido do que o normal e resmungando coisas incoerentes. Ela queria saber de algo que pudesse parar de uma vez com aquela intolerância aos transportes, em vista que os feitiços de Wendy não estavam mais fazendo efeito nele.

Natsu poderia ser um dos magos mais poderosos de toda a fiore, mas aquele ponto fraco dele tornava tudo exageradamente ridículo. Um Dragon Slayer ficando enjoado em transportes... Mesmo o conhecendo há anos, ela ainda considerava aquilo deprimente. Olhou para Gray sentado ao seu lado, flagrando-o olhando a paisagem do lado de fora do trem completa interessado.

Ela não precisava ser muito esperta para saber o que se passava na mente do mago do gelo: Juvia.

Era irônico como eles três tinham tanta sorte nas batalhas, mas quando o assunto era suas vidas amorosas não havia como explicar. Natsu estava em um estado de depressão irreversível desde a morte de Lucy, o que o impedia de se aproximar de qualquer mulher, mesmo que antes ele sempre dizia que Lucy era apenas sua amiga. Gray era um caso mais complicado, pois, apesar dele já ter se aproximado de Juvia, ainda parecia desenvolver uma alergia a relacionamentos duradouros. E Ela? Ela havia entregado seu coração a uma pessoa há muitos anos, e não havia como tê-lo de volta, ela viveria sua vida sempre pensando em Jellal.

Era isso que tornava o time mais forte da Fairy Tail deprimente. Nenhum deles estava completamente feliz no estado em que estavam.

O trem começou a diminuir sua velocidade e parou na estação. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra, apenas Happy que tentava fazer Natsu se levantar em vão. Erza rolou os olhos e segurou o companheiro firmemente nos ombros, o carregando para fora do trem, esperando que ele se recomposse logo.

- Essa cidade parece a mesma de sempre. – Gray comentara quando observava as pessoas caminhando casualmente pelas ruas, entrando nas lojas ou em restaurantes. Nada ali exalava pânico ou desespero como deveria ser já que estava ocorrendo uma onda de assassinatos.

- Vamos nos instalar em algum lugar e depois procurar por informações. – Erza declarou, puxando suas bagagens, sendo seguida por Gray. Apenas Natsu permaneceu mais ao fundo, pois ainda tentava se recuperar dos momentos dentro do trem.

O Dragon Slayer caminhava um pouco trôpego com Happy voando ao seu lado, que tentava lhe passar palavras mais encorajadoras, quando o vento mudou de direção e os aromas da cidade chegaram até o mago. O enjoo passou rapidamente quando ele sentiu um cheiro familiar, ele ergueu o nariz e aspirou o ar, tentando memorizá-lo.

- Natsu, o que foi? – Happy perguntou confuso, olhando para os lados na espera de qualquer perigo.

Natsu não respondeu, apenas começou a sentir o cheiro. A semelhança era gritante, apesar de haver várias diferenças, mas a essência estava ali. Aquele cheiro lembrava muito Lucy, só que... Como? Não era possível estar sentindo o cheiro dela, foi quando se lembrou do que Wendy havia dito a ele. Talvez a pessoa que tenha conseguido as chaves de Lucy estivesse naquela cidade e estivesse usando um dos espíritos naquele momento, o cheiro da sua nakama ainda poderia estar nos espíritos.

Se fosse aquilo, então ele não teria que estar tão curioso. Ele não tinha mais nenhuma ligação com aqueles espíritos, apesar de Loki ainda ser um membro da Fairy Tail.

O mago cerrou os punhos e deu a volta, seguindo o caminho que Erza e Gray haviam seguido, sem notar a vigia de alguém nas sombras. Um par de olhos seguia o mago da Fairy Tail até que ele estivesse fora de vista, desaparecendo nas sombras.

* * *

- Natsu! – Happy tentava acordar o amigo deitado na cama completamente adormecido – Natsu, temos que ir. – o exceed sobrevoava a cabeça do amigo desesperadamente. Erza havia avisado para que não se atrasassem, mas o mago estava em um sono tão pesado que o exceed estava preocupado que a maga ruiva invadisse o quarto e acordasse Natsu o jogando pela janela – Natsu!

- Lucy... – ele falara muito baixo, mas Happy pode ouvir, adquirindo uma expressão desolada. Mais uma vez Natsu estava sonhando com a maga estrelar e isso machucava muito o exceed, pois ele sabia que o amigo sofria pela perda da loira.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, não seria como se pudesse trazê-la de voltar a vida, para isso seria necessário usar magia negra e muitos sacrifícios. E mesmo se Natsu pensasse naquela opção Lucy nunca ficaria feliz em saber que tantos seriam usados para apenas trazer sua vida de volta. Então apenas restava esperar que Natsu finalmente seguisse em frente e se desconectasse de Lucy.

Houve uma batida na porta e Happy olhou alarmado da porta para o amigo, o sacudindo, mas não obtendo muito sucesso com aquilo. Mais uma série de batidas e Natsu permanecia desacordado. O pânico veio quando a porta fora quase arrancada das dobradiças e Erza apareceu dentro do quarto, empunhando a espada e olhando para os lados a procura de algo ameaçador. Quando seu olhar se recaiu sobre o mago do fogo adormecido uma ruga de irritação brotou em sua testa. Com um assassino a solta e a demora da resposta de Natsu era obvio que havia passado pela cabeça dela o pior, para agora ver que sua preocupação havia sido para absolutamente nada.

Happy fez mais algumas tentativas de acordar o amigo, mas quando conseguiu alguma resposta de Natsu, vendo-o abrir os olhos vagarosamente. Erza já estava virando a cama contra a parede, dando as costas e saindo do quarto em seguida, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Antes que exceed pudesse pensar em alguma coisa a cama foi jogada já em chamas para o outro lado do quarto, enquanto Natsu se encontrava em pé com os punhos flamejando.

- Quem foi? – gritou enfurecido, olhando para os lados e apenas encontrando o amigo voador.

- Natsu... – Happy murmurou inconformado, sorrindo ao ver o amigo correr desesperado para o móvel em chamas, vendo o estrago que havia provocado.

A área estava vazia naquela hora, os lutadores apenas apareceriam após o pôr do sol, quando a maior parte da cidade estiver concentrada em outros afazeres. As arenas estavam sendo limpas para as próximas batalhas, o que garantia apenas a companhia da única maga da limpeza que tinha coragem de trabalhar para ele.

Misuki Tashibana ainda era bem jovem, mas fazia muito bem os serviços domésticos, principalmente depois que fez uso de sua magia também para ajudá-la naquele tipo de trabalho. Em Menphis ela não passava de uma simples jovem no qual os pais nunca sabiam de seu paradeiro, uma garota calada na qual era boa de se compartilhar segredos, pois nunca os espalhava, mesmo sob tortura.

Na realidade ela era uma jovem muito bem treinada para ser discreta.

- Vai querer alguma coisa, Haru-sama? – ela gritou do outro lado de uma das arenas, enquanto acenava para o homem alto que caminhava pelo espaço amplo em que se encontravam.

- Não, Misuki. – ele falou baixo, mas sabia que a jovem saberia perfeitamente o que ele estaria dizendo, pois logo voltou aos seus afazeres.

Haru era o dono de todo aquele local, mais propriamente de toda a área do subsolo de Menphis, no qual sustentava a cidade por magia. Apenas uma pequena parte dos moradores sabiam da existência daquele lugar, e era sempre os frequentadores das batalhas dos magos que ocorriam sempre duas vezes na semana em dias alternados para que as autoridades não soubessem o que eles faziam, em vista que era considerado contra a lei jogos de batalhas violentas entre magos; pelo menos se não forem autorizadas pelo conselho.

E como o conselho considera Haru uma ameaça ao país, era obvio que o empreendimento de clube de batalhas nunca seria aceito. Principalmente agora com o maníaco a solta que gostava especialmente de atacar magos que saiam das batalhas noturnas.

- Nunca pensei que o encontraria tão pensativo. – uma voz o chamou nas sombras e ele se virou, arqueando a sobrancelha para as duas figuras encapuzadas que se mantinham escondidas dos olhos da pequena Misuki.

- Não se pode ter uma arena de batalhas sem que tenha alguns problemas. – sorriu de lado – Penso o que vocês fazem aqui agora, faltam ainda algumas horas para a abertura.

- Só viemos avisar que mais uma guilda provavelmente aparecerá por aqui. – a segunda figura, a mais alta, se pronunciou sempre no mesmo tom sério e firme – Se tivermos sorte, eles poderão capturar o assassino.

- Vocês estão aqui há quase um mês e o perderam de vista inúmeras vezes, por que com essa guilda seria diferente? – Haru estava descrente. Quando os ataques começaram ele não estava nem um pouco ligando com quem morria ou não, que o conselho cuidasse daquele maníaco psicopata, porém quando os ataques começaram a interferir nos seus negócios, atacando seus jogadores, ele decidiu que interveria.

No entanto, apesar de sempre ter sido considerado um mago poderoso, Haru não tinha confiança de que conseguiria capturar o maníaco. Foi quando em uma das suas rondas noturnas a procura de pistas que encontrara as duas figuras encapuzadas.

Encontrar era uma palavra muito leve de se dizer, pois ele literalmente havia sido posto contra uma parede de um beco e interrogado. Quando os dois perceberam que ele não tinha qualquer informação importante, o soltaram, mas Haru não estava satisfeito. Eles eram poderosos, por isso seriam perfeitos para ajudá-lo.

Assim começou a sociedade.

- Porque a guilda que estamos falando é Fairy Tail.

* * *

Menphis não era mais a cidade que Gray havia visitado. Estava muito mais moderna e agitada, muito diferente de Magnólia. Havia um assassino a solta, mas mesmo assim as pessoas enchiam as ruas sem realmente se preocupar por estarem em perigo, as pessoas ali pareciam muito seguras de si, não muito preocupadas.

Gray achava aquilo pura arrogância.

- O que estamos procurando exatamente? – a voz de Natsu se fez diante do silencio desanimador que havia caído sobre eles há vários minutos. O Sol já estava se pondo e tudo o que haviam adquirido de informação sobre o caso fora uma lista com os nomes das vitimas, que no momento estava nas mãos de Erza.

- O que acha que estamos fazendo, seu animal? – Gray retrucou mal-humorado, se esquecendo completamente da presença da maga.

- Oras, seu... – Natsu cerrou os olhos já se preparando para agredir o companheiro de equipe quando um aroma adentrou nas suas narinas no segundo seguinte.

Novamente ele ficou estagnado. Aquele aroma novamente, não poderia ser... Aquela cidade com certeza estava sob uma magia muito poderosa que estava influenciando seus sentidos, pois não era possível que ele estivesse sentindo o cheiro... Dela.

- Natsu... – Happy olhou o amigo olhar para os lados com o nariz um pouco erguido, aspirando o ar.

- Natsu, o que está fazendo? – Erza ergueu o olhar da lista de nomes em suas mãos, vendo o mago andar em círculos a procura de algo. Ele ficou algum tempo fazendo aquilo até encontrar uma direção e partir correndo por ela, obrigando Gray, Erza e Happy o seguirem.

- Natsu, seu idiota, onde pensa que vai? – Gray gritava quando afastava as pessoas do caminho para poder seguir mago do fogo.

O número de pessoas pareceu aumentar mais ainda à medida que corriam, ao ponto de que ficou impossível seguir Natsu e o perderam de vista. Happy ganhou os céus e procurou pelo amigo, servindo de guia para os dois magos no chão.

Acabaram por encontrá-lo alguns metros à frente andando em círculos novamente. O que quer que Natsu estava seguindo havia perdido o rastro.

- Droga. – ele socou uma parede, fazendo pedaços incandescentes de pedra irem ao chão.

- Hei, Natsu, explique logo o que foi isso. – Gray exigiu, cruzando os braços – Não nos faça perder tempo, temos um trabalho a terminar.

- Eu...

O silencio se fez novamente, como contar a eles o que havia sentido. Seria muito estranho, saberia perfeitamente que escutaria que não era possível sentir o cheiro de Lucy, que ela estava morta, que ele estava obsecado com uma ideia errada. Natsu sabia de tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim havia uma luz de esperança no seu peito, algo que o aquecia ainda todos os dias, que o fazia acordar e seguir em frente. E aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro apenas aumentava aquela luz.

- Na... – Erza se calou instantaneamente quando um som fora ouvido. Eles haviam corrido tanto que acabaram chegando a uma parte da cidade que estava completamente deserta, em vista que a maior parte dos moradores preferia ir para o centro, onde o comércio permanecia aberto por grande parte da noite.

Mais um som e eles se prepararam. Não havia ninguém por perto, nenhum cheiro ou forma, apenas as pequenas casas de pedra e sombras.

- Meu jovem, você é um mago? – os quatro se assustaram quando a voz ecoou pelo lugar sem um ponto fixo, logo um conjunto de sombras começou a mudar e adquirir formas irregulares. Essa forma cresceu e explodiu, sendo que um homem acabou se materializando dessa pequena explosão. Era um velho em roupas formais que apresentava um sorriso maroto nos lábios e um olhar avaliador – Pelo o que acabei de ver, você deve ser. – seus dedos foram ao seu queixo analisando Natsu de cima a baixo, prosseguindo o olhar para Erza e Gray.

- O que você quer, velhote? – o mago do fogo perguntou sem se conter, não gostando do modo que aquele estranho o examinava.

- Interessado em participar do Torneio de magos?

* * *

**N/a:** Primeiramente: Um FELIZ NATAL e um ÓTIMO 2013 para todos vocês... Estou um pouquinho atrasada, mas o que vale é a intenção, não é? :P

Bem, MIL DESCULPAS pela demora do capitulo, eu não tenho qualquer explicação plausível, pois o capitulo estava pronto faz tempo, eu só esquecia de postá-lo... Além de eu não gostar muito dele... É sério.

Eu achei ele muito sem sal, mas não sabia como melhorá-lo (apesar de ter reescrito algumas partes). Mas espero que os próximos fiquem melhores.

Eu queria agradecer os reviews que eu recebi, fiquei tão FELIZ! Recebi todos com muito carinho e alegria! Só espero que vocês tenham gostado desse e que não desistam dessa história, ainda tem várias coisas para acontecer. E logo digo que quando se trata da minha cabeça, vocês podem esperar de tudo :x

mil beijos!


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três – o submundo**

- Interessado em participar do Torneio de magos?

O espanto dos três magos da Fairy Tail era notável. Aquela era a conversa mais estranha em que eles haviam participado desde que colocaram os pés naquela cidade. O silencio se instalou quase que imediatamente.

- Hey, velhote, o que quer dizer com isso? – Natsu disparou sem educação, fazendo Gray rolar os olhos.

- Em primeiro lugar, não sou velhote... – o homem disse aborrecido – Tenho muito mais disposição que você. E segundo, eu estava passando e vi sua pequena demonstração de força e pensei se estivesse interessado em participar do Torneio. Há muitos magos poderosos lá que poderia lutar. – disse com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

Erza enrugou o cenho, era deveras suspeita a presença daquele homem ali numa hora tão conveniente no qual eles estavam sozinhos em uma área deserta e escura. Se queriam armar uma armadilha para eles, aquela era a hora perfeita, além do mais se forem outras pessoas com as mesmas habilidade que aquele senhor. Haviam muitos magos das trevas que detestavam magos de guildas, e a marca no braço descoberto de Natsu entregava a identidade deles.

- O que é esse torneio? – Gray perguntou sério.

- Não conhecem o Torneio de Magos de Menphis? Realmente vocês veem para está cidade e não estão informados disso? – sorriu maroto – Se veem visita a cidade, devem saber todos seus pontos turísticos. Venham comigo que irei lhes levar lá.

Ele deu as costas para o grupo e se transformou em sombras novamente, mas daquela vez a parede inteira que ele havia entrado permaneceu completamente negra.

- Vamos, é só entrar. – a voz dele ecoou da escuridão e o trio e o exceed se entreolharam mais desconfiados do que antes – Não vão querer que a guarda real que está rondando nos veja, certo?

Erza ponderou novamente, não seria certo arriscar toda a missão por causa de um homem desconhecido e de um torneio suspeito. O certo era das às costas e continuar a busca por informações. No entanto Natsu e Happy acabaram correndo e entrando na sombra, desaparecendo completamente deixando ela e Gray completamente sem reação.

- Natsu, responda! – ela ordenou, não obtendo resposta. Imediatamente ela fez aparecer uma de suas espadas e apontou para a imensidão negra.

- Hey, Erza, entra aqui, é muito legal! – ouviram a voz animada do matador de dragões, vendo logo em seguida sua cabeça sair de fora da sobra – Vamos! – e desapareceu novamente.

Gray e Erza se entreolharam, Natsu realmente parecia muito animado para ser uma armadilha, além do mais, aquilo poderia ser o que estavam procurando desde que colocaram os pés na cidade.

A maga cavaleira foi a primeira a se adiantar, esticando a mão em direção as sombras e sentindo o vazio, não havia nenhuma parede escondida, era como se fosse a passagem de uma porta, uma entrada. Seguiu em frente e atravessou, arregalando os olhos quando chegou ao outro lado. Não era o interior da casa que eles estavam em frente, mas sim um túnel extenso e frio, com o ar semelhante a de uma caverna. Mas ao contrario de uma caverna, as paredes eram lisas, limpas e bem desenhadas, luminárias mágicas flutuavam próximo ao teto iluminando o caminho e letras na antiga língua estavam inscritas em algumas partes das paredes.

Olhou em volta e viu um pequeno grupo de pessoas se adiantar pelo extenso corredor em que ela estava parada como se não tivessem notado sua presença ali. Na realidade não haviam realmente notado, apenas pareciam mais entusiasmado em chegarem ao local onde um grande número de vozes excitadas poderiam ser ouvidas. Erza olhou em volta e não encontrou Natsu por ali, deixando-a preocupada, mas antes que pudesse ir atrás do amigo, esperou a passagem de Gray para que pudessem seguir com a busca.

A cada passo que ela e Gray davam mais alto as vozes ficavam, se transformando em gritos entusiasmados, além de sons que eram semelhantes a lutas. Aquele senhor havia dito algo sobre um torneiro, pelo o que ouviam, era realmente verdade aquela parte.

- Onde aquele idiota foi parar? – Gray perguntou aborrecido quando um homem esbarrara nele com pressa para chegar ao ponto central do lugar, onde o número de pessoas parecia aumentar.

- Parece que está acontecendo alguma luta...

- Se lembra do que aquele velho disse¿ Isso aqui é um torneio...

- Ou uma ótima desculpa para matar magos fortes sem que o conselho saiba.

O caminho passou se abrir, dando uma dimensão de uma área aberta, onde havia mais espaço para as pessoas que estavam entrando por aquela e outras passagens, pelo o que a maga pôde analisar. Havia mais quatro aberturas por onde saiam poucas pessoas, em vista que a grande área interna já estava com um volume considerável, todas elas distribuídas nas quatro pequenas arenas que tinham por ali, que ficavam abaixo da altura dos pés e que continham uma cúpula de proteção em volta, provavelmente para que os expectadores não fossem atingidos. Duas delas estavam em meio a confrontos de magos, enquanto os danos nas outras vazias eram reparados.

- Natsu está ali. – Gray apontou para a parte mais afastada, uma área elevada onde poderia ser considerada uma parte vip, pois continha poucas pessoas e estas estavam acomodadas em cadeiras confortáveis. Natsu estava de pé, em frente a um homem que era apenas poucos centímetros mais alto, mas que não podiam ver seu rosto pela distancia. Happy estava sentado na trave de proteção, olhando as partidas.

- Vamos.

Tudo ali estava muito estranho. Estavam em um local desconhecido, provavelmente rodeados de magos perigosos e Natsu estava agindo seriamente demais desde que havia farejado algo que o deixara intrigado. Erza não estava gostando do rumo que tudo estava indo, o sexto sentido dela parecia gritar na sua cabeça para que prestasse atenção em tudo e tomasse muito cuidado. Como se aquela missão fosse mais perigosa e longa do que eles realmente haviam planejado.

Deram uma rápida olhada na batalha do canto esquerdo, ela havia terminado. O seu vencedor comemorava junto com a platéia apesar dos hematomas, enquanto o perdedor jazia no chão muito ferido e com uma pequena poça de sangue a sua volta. Uma pequena porta se abriu ali e uma garotinha entrou na arena indo até o ferido.

Erza estranhou a presença daquela criança ali, mas quando a olhou melhor percebeu que se tratava era de uma mulher, mas de uma estatura bem baixa. Ela analisara previamente o homem caído e sem parecer fazer muito esforço o ergueu, servindo de apoio para que o homem pudesse se movimentar e sair dali. Pelo estado em que o perdedor se encontrava, eles demoraram para passar pelo portal que a mulher havia entrado, em vista que o vencedor já havia passado e estava em meio a platéia, se vangloriando de sua vitória. A maga se perguntou se não teriam outras pessoas para ajudar com aquele trabalho, mas diante da situação o provável era dizer que não.

- Nat... – Gray iria chamar o companheiro quando estavam no pé da escada que levava para a área superior quando o homem com o qual Natsu conversava se adiantou para a trave de segurança, se apoiando nela.

A ultima luta havia terminado naquele momento.

- Com isso damos fim as primeiras lutas. – a voz do homem ecoou alta por toda a área, ganhando o silencio dos presentes – Já temos os quatro primeiro classificados para as lutas de amanhã, com isso faltam apenas mais oito vagas. – a platéia gritou agitada – Mas como sabem, apenas um vai ter a honra de lutar contra a nossa maga mais poderosa... A que ninguém conseguiu tirar do topo! – a agitação aumentou, sendo que começaram a balbuciar um nome no qual os recém-chegados não puderam entender – Yukino! – o homem gritou e a pequena multidão foi a loucura, gritando o nome da maga com fervor.

Então realmente era uma competição pelo o que Gray podia ver bem, não era apenas uma reunião de magos sádicos que gostavam de lutar uns com os outros. Realmente aquele era um lugar perfeito para encontrar um assassino, pois o cheiro de sangue atraia as piores da espécie.

E uma coisa que ele achava realmente impressionante era que uma mulher era a campeã do local. Não que Gray achasse as mulheres fracas em batalhas, Erza, Mirajane e até mesmo Juvia eram a prova de que o sexo feminino poderia ser mais perigoso, principalmente se o poder vier acompanhando de uma carinha bonita e lindas curvas. Para que uma mulher pudesse ser poderosa o bastante para derrotar magos do submundo, ela teria que ser uma ótima lutadora, além de uma boa estrategista, pois Gray duvidava que as pessoas que iam ali eram adeptas a uma luta justa sem truques sujos.

- Yukino é uma piada! – alguém gritou em meio a platéia e os rostos se voltaram para o recém campeão que ria sarcasticamente – Depois que eu a derrotar vão perceber que ela não passa de um monte de lixo... Magos celestiais... – cuspiu no chão – Não passam de fracotes.

Gray não teve tempo de pensar, pois uma grande labareda atingira o mago em cheio, o jogando a metros de distância, quando percebeu de onde viera o ataque vira um Natsu enfurecido ameaçar continuar os ataques, porém Erza fora rápida o suficiente para segurar o mago do fogo, dizendo algumas palavras no ouvido dele, que foram o bastante para acalmá-lo alguns segundos depois.

- Oras, o que é isso¿ Se quer tanto lutar, então entre no torneio. – o anfitrião desceu as escadas com elegância e poder. Ele não precisava irradiar uma gama de magia, apenas em olhar em seus olhos e seu sorriso percebia-se que ele poderia ser capaz de matar qualquer um que se posse em seu caminho ou que acabasse com sua paz.

- Não estamos interessados. – Erza disse por todos, lançando um olhar inquisidor para Gray, que apenas rolou os olhos.

- Acho que não, minha cara. – ele sorriu belamente para a maga, mas o seu olhar parecia o de uma cobra prestes a dar um bote – Seu amigo acabou de tirar do torneio um dos meus competidores, o que acha que devo fazer para desfazer esse erro¿

Happy poderia achar que estava tendo alucinações, mas com certeza havia visto uma gosta de suor escorrer pela lateral do rosto de Erza e de seus joelhos terem fraquejado um pouco. Não, definitivamente estava vendo coisas, pois não havia ninguém que pudesse deixá-la naquele estado de pré medo.

Não houvera resposta por qualquer parte, o poder que aquele homem parecia ter paralisava qualquer ação.

- Como pensei. – ele sorriu maroto, voltando-se para Natsu – Se prepare garoto, amanhã fará parte das eliminatórias... Claro, se vocês dois também estiverem dispostos a participar, serão muito bem aceitos.

Gray marcou muito bem em sua mente a fisionomia daquele homem, pois lhe parecia muito familiar, além do fato de que havia algo de muito estranho nele. Ele entraria naquele torneio sem temer nada, mas seria muito ariscado colocar em jogo ele e Natsu, todo aquele jogo de batalhas poderia ser uma bela emboscada para pegá-los. Aquele estranho poderia ser muito bem o assassino e já sabia da chegada deles a cidade, armando a morte deles.

Por hora ele apenas ficaria assistindo o desenrolar de tudo, se Natsu acabar prejudicado, não pensaria duas vezes em correr para defendê-lo.

- Se vire sozinho, Natsu. – cruzou os braços – Além do mais, precisamos conversar, cabeça de fósforo.

O mago do fogo cerrou os punhos, pronto para comprar uma briga com o mago do gelo,mas parara subitamente ao se lembrar da presença de Erza, limitando-se em apenas cerrar os olhos.

- Hei, cara. – ele olhou para o estranho – Não esqueça do que acabamos de falar. – o homem sorriu brevemente, dando um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Deu-lhe as costas e rumou para fora daquela área com Happy sobrevoando sua cabeça.

Erza já estava mais do que irritada naquele momento, ela se sentia como se estivesse fora da missão, que fora completamente posta de fora. Desde o presente momento em que Natsu farejara um cheiro estranho as coisas saíram completamente do controle dela. Não houvera pausas para análise ou descobertas a serem consideradas, tudo começou a acontecer repentinamente, no clássico efeito dominó. Isso apenas agravava nela a sensação de que algo muito importante estava prestes a acontecer.

E aquele homem, quem era¿ Ela não conseguia entender como não conseguira reagir diante a ele. Seu corpo ficou completamente paralisado, como se um jato de água gelada tivesse passado por toda sua corrente sanguínea, gelando também sua alma.

Os três cortaram a arena em direção a passagem que haviam vindo, quando Natsu parara de caminhar repentinamente e olhar aterrorizado para a entrada da passagem. Havia uma pessoa parada ali, com o rosto e parte do corpo coberto pelas sombras, mas pelo o pouco que se podia ver se tratava de uma mulher. Uma mulher que tinha o mesmo cheiro que ele havia captado algum tempo antes... O mesmo cheiro de Lucy.

Ele deu um passo a frente, mas não conseguiu continuar. A moça por sua vez, começou a descer o pequeno lance de escadas que a levaria até eles. Com o coração em disparada, Natsu viu o rosto dela sendo consumido pela luz e aparecendo aos poucos, mas sua decepção veio quando percebera que ela não tinha nenhum traço de semelhança com Lucy.

Sua pele era bem clara e os cabelos eram curtos e numa coloração branca e os olhos verdes. Ao contrario de Lucy que usava roupas mais curtas e abertas, essa parecia querer mostrar o mínimo de pele possível, vestindo uma calça e uma blusa longa, com mangas compridas e um par de botas. Não era nada parecida com Lucy, até o olhar... Sim, o olhar... Era de uma pessoa que sofrera demais.

No entanto, apesar de todas aquelas diferenças, o cheiro era inconfundível, além de ele sentir seu corpo responder a presença daquela estranha. Mas como descrever isso¿

A mulher continuou seu percurso, se aproximando mais do trio e passou entre eles, bem ao lado de Natsu, provocando mais seu olfato. Ela continuou a caminhar e ele a seguiu com o olhar, completamente hipnotizado, não por sua beleza, mas sim pelo seu perfume. Aquela era a mágica.

- Natsu, vamos. – Erza o chamou, o segurando pelo braço e o puxando para a saída.

- Pare de ficar babando por outras, temos uma missão pra terminar primeiro. – Gray retrucou e pela primeira vez Natsu não deu qualquer atenção ao que ele dissera, apenas não tirava da cabeça a imagem daquela mulher.

Vê-la ali naquele lugar que era um centro de batalhas de indivíduos de caráter duvidoso, o incomodava de certa forma, pois não condizia com a imagem delicada que ela parecia representar. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que deveria protegê-la, que deveria a arrancar dali, mas como fazer aquilo sem ser taxado como louco ou tarado¿

Mais do que nunca aquela participação naquelas batalhas se tornou conveniente, pois poderia saber mais sobre aquela estranha com o cheiro de Lucy.

Será que a maga estrelar tinha alguma parente muito próxima e não falara sobre isso a ele ou qualquer membro da guilda¿ Ela havia escondido de todos a verdade de quem era seu pai e quão poderoso e rico ele era, isso poderia significar que ela também poderia ter outros parentes espalhados pelo mundo mágico e nos quais ela não havia compartilhado.

Já havia sido difícil o bastante informar ao pai dela sobre sua morte na época, ele parecia não querer aceitar a verdade sobre o fato. Ficara muito calado com a notícia e apenas havia pedido para se retirar. Todos haviam interpretado aquela atitude como uma tristeza silenciosa, que a dor era tanta que ele preferia sofrer sozinho, que seu orgulho falava mais alto. Depois daquele dia ninguém na guilda tivera noticia de qualquer membro da família Heartfilia, não houve cartas ou visitas ao mausoléu de Lucy.

No fim Lucy apenas tivera a guilda como família.

* * *

**N/a: **Oi, gente!

Bem, acho que demorei um pouco demais na att, não sei... Pelo menos não me lembro de quando eu postei, hehe.

Primeiramente eu gostaria de desculpar os erros nos pontos de interrogação, meu computador não está feliz comigo e toda vez que eu clicava no ponto de interrogação ele ficava de cabeça pra baixo u.u E o pior é que não estou conseguindo mudar.

Bem, sobre a história já deu parar perceber que as coisas começaram a esquentar e que outros personagens conhecidos começaram a dar o ar da graça. Agora basta saber qual vai ser o papel deles do decorrer de tudo.

Beijos e não esqueçam das reviews, elas fazem a minha cabeça funcionar ;D


End file.
